Lost Mermaid
by sorakamiya89
Summary: An AKB48 fanfic. The baywatch takahashi rescue a young beautiful lady from drowning.


**Lost Mermaid**

"yo takahashi..." a big guy approach me

"oh, hi there gori. whats up?" he smile and then put his both arms in my shoulder

"today, my wife will give birth so would u do me a favor?"

"owgh, omedetou gori san. so what can I do for you?"

"well, could u replace for my shift today?"

I frowned at him and my eyes widen "eeeeeeeehhhhhh? but...but..."

"owgh, please takahashi, u just sit and watch people. nothing gonna happen."

"but...but...but..."

"u already say that u'll help me so please take care all. jaaaaa~"

"go...go...gori-saaaaaan~"

he leave me alone and I gotta replace his shift. and now here I am, standing in the beach watching people coming around. I'm wearing a T-shirt writen "Life Guard" , a blue short and a hat. Many people recognize me as a guy but I'm a girl. am I really look like a guy? *sigh then suddenly I could feel someone is poke me from behind

"Hey there cute guy why are u just standing there alone." I turn around and yappari its her

"Mari-chan, how many times should I told u that I'm NOT A GUY!" I pout to her and she begin to tease me again

"Owwwgh... dont pout! when u pout it really make u cuter." I could see her teasing smile to me "Shut up mari-chan, and btw why are u here? isnt u suppose to watch over there?"

she sit beside me and pull me down to sit beside her "well, there are to many guys over there and they keep flirting to me. Its annoyed. No one would flirting with me when mii-chan around." she sigh and then I smirk at her "hooo... so~ u miss her dont you~" I chuckle and she just blushed "no..no...no...why should I. she just keep annoyed me by keep guard me from guys." I laugh "hahahaha, yappari u miss her, but u know she just trying to protect u. so where is she? I havent seen her around." "owgh, she said she has to do something today so she couldnt come." "ah, I see."

then from far away I see two girls running... one wearing a shirt and a short n the girls who is chased wearing a bikini... "uhm...mari-chan, do we know them? they look familiar... " I try to focused my eyes to them so I could see they clearly. and both I and mari frowned..

"Let me goooo... dont chasing me... mooooo~"

"Nyan...nyan~ I miss u... dont u miss me? I wanna hug you... skin ship...skin ship.."

yappari thats yuko and nyan2 , yuko always be like that to her and nyan2 just keep ignore her. its look like she never give up. nyan2 run forward me and hide behind my back whether mari-chan chuckle.

"moooeeeee~ stop chasing me like that yuko... mari chan takamina~ help meeeee~"

yuko stop and pointed to me "takamina, why youuuuu~ so as long I go u two..." I cross my hand and shake my head "No...no...no... nothing happen between us. and yuko, please stop like that she scare to you, u know." still glare at me but then mari hit her head "oooouuuch, what was that for mariko?" she ask as holding her head "Nyan2 always thinking about u no way she like takamina. she is short and no cute and so otoko." I pout at her "Heeeeey! are u try to help me or insult me here. I'm short but at least I have a lot of fan girls in this beach." they all chuckle then yuko look at nyan2

"sooooo~, nyan2 u really miss me?" nyan2 come out from my back and nodded. yuko the jumping like bunny. she so happy "YEEAAAAAAY... my nyan2 really like me. okay, I'm sorry if I scare u. so how are the condition in here since I leave?" she ask me , well yuko have just coming from a hard training to improve her skill as a life guard "Ah, yeah, everything is fine no problem." "Is there something new?" as I wanna say something mari-chan cut me out

"Well, its look like minami, is in love with someone." I look at her and stare "wha...whaa...what is that? I didnt fall in love with anyone." I move my head to other way to hide my blush. then I heard everyone are giggle now "Yappari u like someone. We already been a bestfriend since long time minami so we already knew that. so tell me. I havent known anything." I walk and leave them all "Nothing to tell about. I got to watch the beach now we talk later. Bye guuuuuys~"

I ran to my guard position and leave them all . "Hey...Minami... dont you dare to run away. We'll talk about it after dinner".

-

I sit in my guard position and watching over the beach. Talking about what mari-chan said before I guess its true that I have fall from someone. since that incident her face keep flowing in my mind plus, why is she always spent her time in this beach. *sigh

**Flashback**

"whoooaaaaa, today is really hot. I wonder why beach is this so hot." I sit in my guard position to look around the beach. as I wanna a bit relax in my place I heard a screamming.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ SOMEONE PLEASE HELP MY OJOUSAMA~ OJOUSAMA~"

I hurried take my binocular and headed it to the sea. In there I see a young girl almost drown. It seem the one who scream is her maid. I then put back my binocular, take my equipment and hurry go to the beach. soon , I pass the maid and jump into the sea. I swim to the girl place and she almost drown. I grab her and take her out from the water.

I pick her up with both of my hand and place her in a sand. everyone then come approach to look.

"EVERY ONE MOVE OUT! MOVE OUT! GIVE SOME AIR IN HERE!" I scream so other people not disturbing my duty.

"O...OJOUSAMAAAAA~" the maid come and approach her "U know her?" I ask the maid. "Yes she is my master. Please save her!"

I hurry check her condition and pump her chess to let go out the water. the water only come out a little so I decided to give her a CPR. I then open her mouth then give some air through my mouth. to be honest it kind a embarrass me coz this is my first CPR. Finally she cough and the water come out from her. I take her head and put it in my lap "hey, are u okay?" I ask her and then her hand cup my cheek as saying "thank u!"

I see her eyes and suddenly my heart beating so fast. she is so cute, I think in my mind. then I back to reality as the maid call me, "Sir, thanks for saving my ojousama." I a bit piss coz again someone miss recognize me as a guy.

"uhm? ah, yeah... no problem. its already my duty." the maid then warp a towel to the girl and help her to stand. they then leave me and before she leave she turn back and smile at me. 'what the...? why is she smiling like that.' but to be honest her smile is really cute. after that I back to my position again.

**a couple days after that incident**

as usual I sit in my guard position. its noon and the weather is terribly hot.

It's been 3 days since that incident and everyday I could see her coming and playing in the beach. I guess she is having a vacation in here. Somehow every time I check the condition with with binocular its happen it directly to her position. maybe it just I'm worried that she'll get drown again. but wait? why should I worry about her. we even dont know each other. part of me wanna know her better.

one day as usual, I try to take a glance to her with my binocular. somehow her eyes go through my binocular n she smile. I hurry move my binocular to the other way. I wonder if she realize that I have looked at her.

then I try to move my binocular back to her place before but she already gone. I try to find where is she but then a voice surprise me.

"Looking for me?"

I surprise almost drop my binocular and fall from my sit

"WHOOOAAAAAA..."

"KYAAAAA~ WATCH OUT!"

Luckily I made it to grab another side of my guard chair and manage not to fall down. I inhale and exhale my breathe as a sign that I'm relieve. she look at me worried and apologize for make me surprise.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didnt mean to surprise u."

I look at her and a bit stunned _'oh my god she is so cute. uauauauaua... wake up minami... stay cool... stay cool...'__  
><em>

"Uhm? oh that, Its okay. no problem." I smile at her and she chuckle.

"errrrr... is that something in my face?" I scratch my head as asking to her .

she stop chuckling and smile at me "uhm... nothing.. its just that u are really different from the first time we met. U are more serious."

"owgh? really? well, its about someone safety, so I gotta be serious right."

she then approach me and it getting closer "is it including watching over me everyday?" I blush when she said that. so she know that I watch her through my binocular. 'some on taka make an axcuse' "uhm... well, I just dont wanna look u get drown again." she pout but then smile back at me.

"sooo, do u have a time today? I wanna treat you. coz u have saved me." 'eh?' "well, I gotta watch over the beach I guess I dont have a time." she pout and look sad. thats is my weakness. I couldnt bear to see someone sad , so I just blurt out "But, I'll be free around 10 minutes. is it okay?" I look at her and she then give a wide smile at me.

"Sure, I'll be waiting. no problem" "okay, now I gotta back to my place first. and by the way, u dont have to repay me for that." she move closer to me again as said "but I wanna too." I smile and look at her "well, its up to you. well, then see u at that ice cream stall then." I wave and leave her but before that she call me "wait, I havent known your name. what is your name?" "ah, yeah sorry for that. hahaha... My name is takahashi minami. but just call me minami. and yours?" "I'm atsuko maeda but just call me atsuko." "well, then see u later atsuko."

after leaving her I hurry try to find miichan. actually today is my full shift but I cant say no to her. so I gotta find a replacement.

"miiiiiichaaaaan~ Marikoooooo~"

"eh minami? it must be a really urgent since she calls u mariko."

"I betcha. It must be something important. are u think what I think?"

"yeah, it must be about that girl."

"miichan, mariko, u gotta help me!"

"okay calm down minami. U must be wanna me to take your shift coz u gotta do something?" I amazed why is she already know "eeh? why u know that? well, yeah I need u too that. so could u?"

"hahahaha... dont worry minami let me handle it." miicha said as wink to me. "woow, thanks lot mii you are the best." I then hurry to meet atsuko. she already in there waiting for me.

"hi there, sorry a bit late."

"dont worry. I have just arrived."

I give my hand and help her to stand "soo, go now?" she smile and reach my hand and clinging over me. "sure, lets go." we then go for a walk through the beach and playing in the water. after that we eat ice cream and sit in the beach to watch sunset.

"wooow, today really fun. I wanna play like this everyday." I look at her and smile. "yeah, its really fun today. hey, there is some Ice cream there." I said it as somehow my hand automatically wipe the ice cream in her lips. she a bit surprise with my action and when I realize I apologize to her "errr, ah, so...so...sorry!" "ah, it...its nothing really. no problem." I could see her blush.

there a strange silent, then I broke it "well, I guess its already late u better go home now. look your maid already pick u up" I see her maid already wave to her "well, yeah I guess I gotta to go home now." I got up and give my hand to help her to stand. I walk first and then she hold my hand

"will, we meet again?" I look at her and smile "of course we will." "and errr... I apologize coz my maid call u 'sir' back then." I laugh and grin to her "no problem. at least u notice that I'm a girl" she giggle and then leave me but she then turn back.

I look at her in confuse then she grabs my hand and pull me I could feel her soft lips in my cheek. "thanks for saving me." after saying that she hurry approach her maid and got into the car.

I still stand there , cant believing that she has just kiss me even only in cheek. then I realize that there is a paper in my hand. I guess atsuko give it when she grabs me before. I read the paper and there is a number written in there.

_she gives me her number?_

I back to my home and headed to my room. I lay there and look at the number.

_should I call her?_

I think and think... then, I decided to call her. I wait then she hang up the phone

_" Moshi... moshi... minami?"_

"eh? how u know that its me?" I could hear she chuckle

_" I just guessing. Is it took a long time to call me?"_

"ahahaha, sorry for that.."

then we have a long conversation.

the next morning I wake up with a phone in my ear. then I look at my phone there is a massage.

-

From : Atsuko

Subject : ...

======================

_ohayou, minami have u awake?___

_I just wanna say that today I'll have to go back to tokyo___

_I know this is so sudden I'm sorry,___

_The time I have spent with u I wont forget it___

_I hope we will meet again___

_atsuko_

=======================================

I frowned to the mail. she have left. Its somehow there is a hole in my heart. After that I try to contact her but no answer. well, I guess I just give up.

**end flashback**

-

its have been 5 months since she left. I still thinking about her. I wonder where is she now and today is the same day when the first time we met. actually I just wanna stay at my home but since gori-san is away and I take his shift I gotta to watch over the beach this night.

"yooo minami..." yuko called me "what is it?" I look down and reply her calls. "its dinner time come down and go gather with us. we will have a dinner outside" I smile and just look in another way "I guess, I'll skip it. I dont feel hungry now. I'll catch up with u guys later." "ah, okay. but please be careful. today weather is not good. I think it will heavy rain." I noded and smile to her "yeah, I know dont worry." "and one thing, mari have told me everything. I'm sure u'll find your lost mermaid soon." yuko grin and left me. "The Lost Mermaid" they call atsuko that coz I met her in the beach and she just away and disappear like a mermaid. then after yuko gone I keep an eye to the beach again.

not long from yuko gone it start rain. I keep in my place to check once more before leaving my place. I take my binocular and look around. suddenly I see some figure walking through the sea.  
><em><br>__'what the heck that person doing.'_

I zoom in my binocular to see who is it and I frowned. Its my mermaid. I hurry to approach her. what is she doing? is she trying to kill herself. sea in the night is danger. what if there is a tidal wave. I run as fast as I cant. I run under the heavy rain that fall into my body. not far from her I slipped and my body fall into the ground. I dont wanna something happen to her. so I shout her name.

"ATSUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~"

she stop and turn around. I try to got up and hurry approach her but when I see her I couldnt move. why is she crying? then suddenly a tidal hit her I shock and shout her name as walking to the sea. I swim and found her body floating "ATSUKO...ATSUKO..." I swim to her and success grabs her. I take her to the sea shore and placed her near a rack there.

"ATSUKO... BREATHE... BREATHE... I DONT WANNA LOSE YOU... PLEASEEE BREATHE..."

I give her a CPR again and suddenly finally the water in her lungs come out. I hug her and then I could feel her hand wrap around my next reply my hug. OMG I couldnt imagine what would happen if something happen to her. I hug her tighly not wanna let her go then her weak voice call my name.

"minami...minami...is that you?"

"its me...its me... dont worry. now I'll take u to my place. it will be save in there."

I give her a back pack and carried her to my place. as arrive there I place her to my coach, take a towel and take out my clothe from my cupboard. I give it to her and ask her to get change in the bathroom then I wait in the living room.

then I heard the bathroom door open and look at her. she is so pretty. her wet hair make her so sexy. OMG, If this is a dream I dont wanna to wake up. she smile and sit beside me. since no one at home so its only me and atsuko there.

I look at her and smile "hi there, how u feel now?" she look at her hand and answer it "better, thank u." the atmosphere a bit weird now. there is a silent. then I collect my courage to speak and ask her why is she do that.

"atsuko, could I know why are you doing that? u almost give me heart attack." she smile at my question "have u ever been in love before?" eh?what is she mean? I look at her in confuse then she chuckle "someone could do something crazy when she is in love." I a bit hurt when she said that

"so you are in love now?" she nodded and it make my heart broken. "sooo~ who the lucky guy then?" I ask her in serious tone. but she then giggle "I never said that I fall in love with a guy." I frowned and a bit surprise "sooo! who is the girl then? and why u do that? u almost drawn"

she move closer and her face is about an inch from me "you must be know her. she also a life guard. " I think and try to make a list of an life guard member sae is with yuki its impossible, miichan? naaah she is out. nyan2? impossible coz yuko. its impossible the member left is... I heard she is chuckle and then give me a gently smile. I look at her and pointed to myself as she nodded.

she begin to move closer and closer until without realize I already in the edge of the coach edge then fall "itttttttaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii..." "eh? minami... are u alright?" I try to get up and sit in the coach. "I..I...I'm okay." damn, I embarrass myself in front of her. she is chuckle and push me to the coach. "ats...ats...atsuko..." "It is you that I fall in love minami." in no time her lips press against mine. it so soft and so sweet. she then press her body against mine and I try to deepened the kiss. It's full of passion and I could feel love in it. I try to got up and she wrap her leg in my waist then I carried her to my room. I automatically lock the door and headed to the bed. we both then fall in my bed still kissing but unfortunately we have to broke the kiss coz we both need air.

I look at her and ask her "so, how long u have like me?" she smile and leaned over me coz she is on the top of me "since I was a kid." "eh? how?" "moooeee, u must be forget. try to remember" I think and think then I remember "argh? u are that little kid that I saved when I was a 10." she hit me then "oooouch, what that for?" "I'm not a kid it just I have small body, actually I'm the same age as u." "okay...okay... I'm sorry. now go own.." she then continue "then I after that I always keep my eye on you." "ah I see, I'm sorry I didnt recognize u back then. U are different now." she smirk then "different?" "well, yeaah... u are cuter." I blush as I said that.

"oooowwwww... I like it when u are blushing... its so cute." she lean and kiss my cheek.

"and one more thing. why are u do that?" I ask her "u mean walk on the sea?" "yeah, its almost give me heart attack."

she smile and come forward to me "Its because I'm the mermaid and I wanna get my prince love." "so, I guess I get my mermaid love then" I smirk at her.

"I love u minami"

"I love u too"

after saying that she kissed me again and we fall in our passion.

___A prince finally find his lost mermaid___

_but...___

_in this case...___

_A princess finally find her lost mermaid__  
><em>

Fin~ 


End file.
